


Watching Over

by Serana_Dragontongue



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, could be read as widomauk?, no explicit or described character death, only because thats like ingrained in me, spoilers CR2 ep26, spoilers for Vax? as is post CR1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serana_Dragontongue/pseuds/Serana_Dragontongue
Summary: Molly watches over the Nein and Vax drops in for a chat
Relationships: The Mighty Nein & The Mighty Nein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Watching Over

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble happened at 2am so Im not gonna obsess over editing sorry not sorry!

Molly threaded his hands through the grass by his side; the touch was distant, barely there, but it was the best he could do. He kicked his legs to and fro as he sat on the edge of the hillock searching for any stimulation he could get.

He looked down at the camp, smiling softly at seeing Nott forcibly put Caleb's book away and press a bowl of something into Caleb's hands- someone had to make sure he ate after all. The trilling voice of Jester rang up to his perch, joking along with Beau who was trying to wave the exuberant tiefling off. Fjord and Caduceus were talking by the fire, the firbolg making grand hand gestures as he explained something or other (but probably mushrooms).

Molly had never talked to Caduceus of course, he seemed like a good fit for the Nein though, steady and grounding- gods knew they needed it. He often wondered if the Mother of Ravens had asked Melora to send him to them, Molly wasn't one for inescapable destinies but he had to admit that recent events had altered his views on deities. Talking to one would do that to you.

He rubbed at his sternum, the ache that sent him here persisting continually throughout his existence; never leaving. In a twisted way though, Molly liked it. The pain was real so he was real. He was still here because the pain was still here. The day it leaves he goes with it. He shook his head and wiped his eyes- no use thinking about that he chided himself, it will only send him down another spiral.

Suddenly there was a burst of Zemnian swearing from the camp and Molly instinctively began to rise, reaching for swords that weren't there until he saw that Caleb was now covered in soup and jester was doubled over in a mix of apologies and laughter. Molly laughed with her, no sound escaped his lips but that didn't stop him; Caleb had already turned bright red, both from the soup and the blush that reached his ears and soon he was walking off in a huff that even Molly could see was dampened by fondness. He had come so far from when Molly last saw him and it would warm his heart if that were possible.

“Still watching them are you?”

  
  
Molly didn't need to turn to know who it was and shrugged slightly

_ What else is there to do? All I can do is watch, bird-boy _

Vax’ildan chuckled and moved to sit next to the tiefling and Molly felt the warmth of his presence at his side and brushing up against his back like feathers;

“I’m sure you will figure that out if you need to, if there's anything we've learnt is not to try and predict you” he said with fond amusement

_Glad to know I've kept my reputation going then!_ Molly stuck his tongue out _I guess that means you haven't had any luck with-_

“-No, I’m afraid you will have to wait longer… With recent...uh-” Vax considered for a moment “developments we are busy, let alone if we take the war into account” 

_Not like im going anywhere_ Molly looked down at his friends _just tell Her I might have to break something if She leaves me unoccupied for too long_

Vax laughed and patted Molly on the shoulder,then stood, stretching his wings wide and ruffling them slightly

“I'll come back soon Mollymauk. We will figure this out”

The sound of wing beats enveloped the space, loud and booming and Molly wished he could take that sound into his own chest and set his heart beating again. Then, as quickly as he arrived, the Champion of the Raven Queen was gone and Molly was left with the muffled sounds of his friends mirth below him.


End file.
